


This is War

by zeebee823



Series: Just Close Your Eyes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeebee823/pseuds/zeebee823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is back from the dead, as is Jim Moriarty. Mycroft decides to make it easier for Sherlock to focus on Moriarty by bringing back an old friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Properly Make a Comeback

The sound of Taylor Swift’s “We Are Never Getting Back Together” woke Evlyn Heichelbech from a surprisingly nightmare-free sleep. She reached over to her bedside table, checked the caller ID, groaned, then (somewhat reluctantly) held the phone up to her ear. 

“What.” She growled. 

“Good morning to you too, Miss Evlyn. I have a job for you.” 

She rolled onto her back as she replied, “I’m on vacation, ya know.”

“I’m quite aware, but we need your assistance.” 

“Can’t your brother dear take care of it since he’s alive now?” 

“Sherlock is caught up in… other matters.”

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. then sighed. “Fine. What do you want me to do.” 

“Come back to London and continue helping New Scotland Yard be useful.”

“You know I’m all the way in Germany, right? It might take a day or so for me to get back to England.” 

“Which is why I’m sending a helicopter to pick you up from our base by the Elbe river.” 

“WHAT? No! No helicopters! I thought we’d established this, Mycroft!” 

“I need you in London as soon as possible, so your avoidance of helicopters has been deemed unimportant. Get to the base quickly, so we waste no time.”

Evlyn flopped back onto her back and groaned. “Fine. I’ll see you in London, Mister Holmes.” 

“I look forward to your arrival, Miss Heichelbech.” The little black phone was snapped shut as Evlyn rubbed her eyes again as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I guess I better pack up…” She looked around the room sleepily, stood up and stretched, then began to prepare for the day. 

 

After breakfast, as Mycroft had promised, there was a helicopter waiting for Evlyn at the British government’s “base” as he’d called it (it was really more of an official place for the British government to sleep when in Dresden, Germany, but since Mycroft was the government and the government had called it a base, it was a base. In all honesty, Evlyn thought it was more of a pompous hotel for pompous people, but she would get multiple glares if she said that aloud, so she kept quiet on the subject.). She reluctantly got in the helicopter, and proceeded to mentally curse Mycroft the whole way to London. Needless to say, the fliers of the helicopter were slightly scared by the young adult who looked ready to kill a man in the backseat, so the whole ride was awkwardly silent. 

 

At the London Heathrow Airport, Mycroft Holmes was waiting to meet up with the so-called “replacement” consulting detective. He stood in the baggage claim area and waited patiently for the storm known as Evlyn Heichelbech. 

Said storm was now walking past him with a well-hidden fury, but he had expected that, considering her hatred for helicopters. After she had grabbed her bags, she walked up to him and simply glared at him. 

“Shall we go to your new residency?” 

She sighed. “Yeah. Where are you dumping me at? The same place as when I was last here? Or some poshy apartment that I don’t need?” Her voice was also laced with anger, he noted, but she seemed to be calming down. 

“Same place. Follow me.” He heard her mumble “Do I have any other choice?” but decided to ignore it. She would be back to her normal self soon enough. 

 

The black car slid up to a middle-class apartment complex, and Evlyn opened her door to get out. 

“Come right back, I have a crime scene for you to look at.” He noticed her stiffen, sigh, then shut the car door behind her. A few minutes later, Evlyn came back out to the car, got in, and they were off.


	2. Of Consulting Zombies and Peculiarities

The crime scene was surprisingly calm, for a London crime scene, at least. Since the body had been removed and all spectators had been asked questions and whatnot, most of New Scotland Yard had already left. There were still a few left though, one of whom being Greg Lestrade. He was supervising the last of the Yarders when a sleek black car drove up and a familiar figure got out of the car. 

“Man, I missed all the fun!” There was a smile in Evlyn’s voice as she walked up to him. “Long time no see, Detective Inspector.” 

He gave a small smile in return. “Likewise. Why’re you here?” 

“Mycroft wanted me on cases so Sherlock could focus on whatever he needs to focus on. He hasn’t gotten back into drugs, has he?” 

“No, Moriarty came back.” 

“Two consulting zombies. Wonderful.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm and Greg chuckled. 

“Well, there isn’t much to see here. I’ll email you the pictures once I’ve got them, and the body’s at the morgue. Molly’ll let you see it, since she probably knows you’ll be going over there.” 

“Yeah, Mycroft already made all the calls and stuff. I’ll see you later, Lestrade!” She waved at him as she strode back to the car, which (surprisingly enough) had waited for her. Greg merely waved back, then turned back to the scene. He just hoped she wouldn’t run into Sherlock. That was a disaster he did not want to happen. 

 

Sherlock Holmes was, as usual, at the morgue and wondering where in the world Molly had run off to. Her phone had rung and she’d scurried out the door while answering it, not even looking back at him. It had been odd. He saw her profile in the window of the door and assumed she was bringing someone in. Probably some amateur detective trying to solve some amateur case. He looked back down into the microscope as she walked in with her guest. 

“I haven’t really had time to look at it, but I know you don’t like the body to have been touched until you’ve seen it. It’s still in the body bag, actually.” 

“Great. Thanks, Molly, you’re the best. Seriously.” The new voice was female, somewhat low, but was steady as well. It seemed that whoever had just walked in either didn’t see him or didn’t care that there was a third person in the room. He heard the bag being unzipped as some mindless chatter continued, until it died out somewhat quickly and the bag was opened as far as possible. He heard the rustling of a pad of paper (a rather large pad, six by nine inches at least) and then a pencil (number two - was this guest old schooled or was it just a preference?) jotting down things onto said notepad. He decided that his findings from his experiment would be here later but the guest probably wouldn’t, so he looked up from his microscope and over to Molly and her guest. 

The two women were standing on opposite sides of the table, the guest somewhat hunched over (she was tall when standing straight up - almost as tall as him) as she scribbled on the notepad. Molly was just looking at the woman across from her curiously. He silently got up and stood at the head of the autopsy table, his view of the strange woman’s face obscured by her dirty-blonde bangs. She combed them back with her fingers as she stood straight up again, and looked at Molly, not even acknowledging him. 

“Are you awake enough to try to figure this out?” the woman asked. (Was Molly her partner, like he had John? Where was John, anyways, he’d texted him to come to the morgue to bounce ideas off of him and John had said he’d be right over, but ten minutes had passed already. Should he be worr- _NO._ John’s strong, he’ll be safe.) 

Molly shook her head. “No. Are you?” 

“Yeah, the adrenaline from the helicopter ride still hasn’t worn off yet.” 

“Okay. Good luck, then!” 

“Thanks Molly! Night!” the stranger waved at her as she left through the double doors she’d entered through. She hadn’t even noticed he was there. (Peculiar. Very peculiar indeed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still only own the plot and Evlyn. Kudos and/or comment if you liked it or have suggestions or whatnot.

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the plot and Evlyn Heichelbech. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Kudos/comment if you liked it.


End file.
